Riza Hawkeye & the Jealous Mustang
by YuuMustang
Summary: What the hell? Riza's kissing somebody! Roy was furious and got out of the room. A Royai one-shot from Riza's POV


Hello everybody~

This morning i woke up felt like writing something... And just nice since i was already late for class, i decided to skip and produce this to you!!! LOL i know i'm a bad student... but seriously, sometimes i can just do better at home rather than get stuck with some retarded kids who think they are genius. I don't care, as long as i pass all the papers, i'm safe.

Actually i was writing something similar to this story, but in Roy's POV. I'd upload that story later. This one-shot is in Riza's POV which is taken place after my other-yet-unposted- story. But no worry, both of them don't really have much link to each other, actually.

Now, I hope you'll enjoy this one-shot.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Riza Hawkeye and the jealous Mustang**

The party was held amongst military personnel and it was so much fun having drinks with my old friends from the east. Yet I couldn't believe that it was the 2nd Vodka I've bottled up. It was so much fun with our girls pack reunited. The guys were chit-chatting loudly at the other corner, some with lousy jokes, other were too drunk to realize, and they accepted the jokes with such hysterical laughs. Oh, I could spot my colonel was sitting among them, quietly sipping his glass. I doubt he was enjoying it, for he was never so fond of parties and alcohols. A few glasses with good friends were moments he loved most. I knew it so well. After all, he was my man. I couldn't help but smile to myself when thinking about this. Despite how he looked from the outside, how powerful alchemist he was, how popular with women he seemed to be, somehow that man was always somewhat shy when we were alone. We had gotten the 'thing' towards each other for several years, and he only decided to confess to me just when he thought he could lose me over 'Barry the Chopper'. What a ridiculous excuse. Or may be he was just using it to confess to me, I didn't know. My boyfriend was a strategic leader after all.

The crowd became noisier than ever. It was such a rare event in the military and everybody participated with all their hearts and soul. People toasted, sang, danced, and drank to their heart's content. Who knew if we would ever survive tomorrow? Once the party ended, everybody would be back to their squad again, waiting for missions which the least insignificant element was their lives. I guessed that was how people were partying like 'there was no tomorrow'.

I could notice from the corner of my eyes that my colonel was looking several times tonight. How cute, he looked like a small kid who got into the wrong crowd, and wanted to be home badly. My heard slightly sank looking at him like that. The only friend that brought him to life was no longer here…

I grabbed my purse and decided to come over to Roy's side. Suddenly, I felt somebody was catching my hand. A big guy in the usual blue uniform. I didn't know who he was, but before I could respond to his rudeness, he put his arm around me, and then kissed me right on my lips. Heh, this man sure had the guts!!! I felt excited and kissed him back. Now all the attention was on me, and the whole crowd burst into deafening cheers. Well, not exactly the whole crowd. Apparently somebody out there wasn't enjoyed my daring scene. He stood up abruptly, muttered something to somebody, and left.

A moment later, everything went back to normal. People continued to bottle themselves up. I sat there with my cup half full. There was a slight feeling of guilty within me. I could blame the alcohol and this so happening event for exciting me. But for sure Roy wouldn't buy it. My lover was Roy Mustang, a possessive little boy. He must have exploded. Today wasn't his day, and what I did was pouring more oil into flames.

I stood up, and headed to the exit. Havoc spotted me and came over. "Chasing after your prince huh?" He smirked. I glared at him and left. I could hear laughter from behind the door with comments like "they are together" or "the colonel's jealous!!"

I smiled to myself. They had been my comrades for such long time, survived side by side in those dangerous, life- threatening situations; of course they would understand me and him well. Though I would be greatly thankful if they didn't spread the news nation-wide like this. I was sure that from tomorrow onwards, people would start gossiping about this all over the place. But well, it was about tomorrow. I needed to go back now and calm down my prince first, for the fear of him burning the whole house with his overly- jealous flames.

.:.

I reached home at last. It was dark and quite. Even Hayate was sleeping soundly. May be he hadn't gone home yet. We three, Roy, Hayate and me had been staying together ever since his confession. "So that I could provide you with more protection", that was his cute and lame excuse. I admitted it was so much fun being with him almost 24 hours a day, but it was tiring also. Men never knew how to clean!! And with such a big house like this, my chores increased double.

I switched on the light after realizing that I was stepping on something. Right, a jacket. So my Roy is at home after all. I went over to our bedroom and saw one lump on the mattress. "Roy, are your sleeping already?" I asked softly as I went over to his side. No response. His eyes shut tight. Too tight that any idiot would know it was fake. I smiled and gently stroked his hair. He turned to the other side and used the blanket to cover his face. Unable to hold it anymore, I let out a giggle, he was just too cute.

"Hey come on, I'm sorry I drank to much and was excited, it was only a party, everybody would forget about everything by tomorrow, so don't be mad, okay." Oh so that was how I lied.

Roy rose up and stormed out of the room without saying any word. That's it, he was really mad at me now. Knowing that saying things right now wasn't helped, I went to take a shower. Who knew he might be able to cool down while being alone?

I had the water off and got in my usual pajamas. I went to the living room and saw Roy was sitting on the floor, petting Hayate while his knees pulling to his chest. I stood there dumbfounded for a moment, I didn't know my boyfriend was such an emo kid. I thought if Hughes was to be his parent, he would just refuse to let this boy go so that he could hug him 24/7. It was what I wanted to do, too.

I came over and embraced him from behind. He tensed up like an angry porcupine. "I'm sorry the inappropriate thing I did today. You are not going to kick me out of the house, right?" I asked in the most gentle voice I could ever product. His body shook slightly. Thought he still remained silent all the time, I knew I was safe. No doubt he was laughing right now.

Then he turned to face me, cupped my cheek with his hand (The very same hand that had been touching Hayate- ekkk!!!), and kissed me right on my lips.

After the passionate kiss, our lips parted and he turned to pet Hayate again (the poor pupply was too fearful he wouldn't dare to protest). I smiled thoughtfully and lean my back on his. My boyfriend always needed to take sometime for his face to turn back to its usual color. He was still so shy that he blushed uncontrollably every time we kissed, and everything else.

"Still don't wanna talk to me? Even after the kiss we just had?" I teased and laughed as I heard his "ya.."

We sat there for a few minutes, and I wanted to do something to recue Hayate. The poor pup would either go bald or turn insane for sure if this harassment didn't cease. So I held his hand and stood up. He finally had his hand off Hayate, I kissed him again and dragged him to the bedroom before the embarrassed boy could ever attempt to escape.

.:.

Morning came and I laid flat on the bed with my boyfriend sleeping soundly beside me. I felt like dying with hangover and exhaustion. I had no energy to raise my limbs at all. Well, screw all the housework. Or I would just dump it all to Roy later. I knew deserved a rest from house chores once in a while, and after everything we did yesterday, Roy wouldn't dare to refuse. Who asked my shy boyfriend to be so _competent_ in such field?

Satisfied with my own thoughts, I snuggled and drove myself to sleep with my head on his chest…

(End)

----------------------------------------------

Pretty short, isn't it? I hope you like the story. Thank for reading and please review, thanks!!!

Hope to see you again soon..

Ja ne~


End file.
